


First Encounters with GOT7

by camjwl_319



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camjwl_319/pseuds/camjwl_319
Summary: First encounters with GOT7 Members





	1. First Encounter with Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Self Promo for my new GOT7 Scenario Blog: got7fantasies.tumblr.com  
> Will update both in Ao3 and Tumblr  
> Please do kindly check it out!  
> Hope you enjoy the scenarios!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop barista AU

  1. Mark (Coffee shop barista AU)



  
You have recently gotten yourself a part time job at a small coffee shop nearby a busy residential area. It was six in the morning when you started your first ever shift. As it was so early in the morning, there were barely any souls on the streets, let alone in the shop. You slowly prepared the shop for the day and while you were wiping down the counters, the chime of the entrance rang, signaling the arrival of a customer. You quickly wiped your hands against your apron and walked towards the cashier.

 

The customer that arrived was a fairly tall male. The guy has a mask over his face and beanie that covered his hair thus the only thing visible were his eyes, his outfit was completely black and overall he gave a very mysterious aura. You nervously waited by the cashier as he slowly made his way in front of you. He took off his earphones and glanced at the menu board behind you.

 

**_“Hi, I’ll get an iced americano with syrup, please.”_ **

 

**_“Sure, may I have your name?”_ **

 

**_“Mark.”_ **

 

**_“Thank you, it’ll be 4,100 won.”_ **

 

You got to work and quietly started to make the drink. You can feel the guy staring from behind the counter and quickened your pace.

 

**_“Sorry for the wait, your iced americano with syrup.”_ **

 

The guy didn't take his drink right away and he kept staring, you just stood still in confusion as he pulled down his mask and finally took his drink. You internally gasped at how extremely attractive this guy looks without his mask. The guy didn't leave right away and leaned on the counter taking small sips off his coffee.

 

**_“You’re new here, right?”_ **

 

**_“Uh yes, this actually my first shift.”_ **

 

**_“I see. I’m a regular customer here so...”_ **

 

The guy smiled and dear lord was that a killer smile, you smiled back before you heard another chime from the entrance and quickly bowed before leaving to serve the new customer.

 

The guy quickly slipped his mask back on his face and headed for the entrance. In the corner of your eyes, you see him looking back at you before he left and your gut feeling just tells you that you’ll be seeing him more in the future.


	2. First Encounter with Jae-Bum (JB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ballerina and B-boy AU

  1. Jae-Bum (Ballerina and B-boy AU)



 

For the longest time you’ve remembered, you’ve been a ballerina. 

 

Your mother being the world champion of the World Ballet Competition and your father, a famous choreographer of the J School. You, their child, pursuing a career in classical dance was really no surprise. 

 

You have always lived away from your father as his career was New York based and lived with your mother in Korea. You mother is currently a dance professor in one of the top Korean dance academy. Life for you has not been easy. Being the world championship’s daughter means extremely high expectations from your instructors and peers. Not wanting to let down your mother’s reputation, you practically live in the studios constantly practicing your routines. 

 

You’d noticed for a long time that there were a bunch of male street dancers across the street from your dance academy. They were a bunch of rowdy but seemingly good natured guys as they never got into anyone's way. 

 

You have secretly been admiring one particular b-boy’s dance moves. Through eavesdropping, you learn that his name was JB. He was the leader(?) of the pack of street dancers and you’ve seen him dance during your breaks. His body flows extremely freely and he does all the hardest tricks with ease and confidence. Most importantly, he looked like he was having fun. 

 

Everything opposite from classical ballet. 

 

It’s not like you disliked ballet, but it would be nice to break free from the all the rules and structures and of course, the huge amount of stress ballet has been putting on you. You’ve longed to try street dance however you never had the courage to approach the street dancers and ask.

 

It was a chilly autumn night. You’ve finished practicing your routine and had just locked up the academy when someone patted your shoulder from behind. You whipped around and saw the very b-boy you’ve admired was standing in front of you, his other friends not far away.

 

**_“Hi uh.... How may I help you?”_ **

 

**_“Sorry, this may seem kind of sudden, but I’m JB.”_ **

 

**_“Right… so how may I help, JB.”_ **

 

**_“I uh, have been seeing you dance in your studio for some time.”_ **

 

You slightly blush at the idea that the guy you’ve admired has been paying attention to you without you noticing. 

 

**_“Me too actually, well, more like, I’ve noticed that you were one of the street dancers from across the street.”_ **

 

You see JB’s face flush into a shade of pink as he lowered his head and scratched his neck. 

 

**_“I’ve been interested in ballet, and I know it may sound weird coming from a b-boy…”_ **

 

**_“No, not at all! I’m the same actually, a ballerina interested in street dance…”_ **

 

You looked up and see a warm smile from JB’s face. You couldn’t help but smile yourself too.

 

**_“Maybe we can teach each other some time after your ballet classes?”_ **

 

**_“Of course, JB.”_ **

 

You and JB exchanged a few more words and also your contact number before going your separate ways for the night. 

 

You couldn’t help but look forward to tomorrow after class. 


	3. First Encounter with Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school AU

  1. Jackson (High School AU)



 

If you were asked if there was a person that is famous in your international high school, your answer would no doubt be, Jackson Wang. He was a year senior to you and he is the most well-known, popular kid in school. He’s the school jock, all rounded in any sport he comes in contact with. The academic genius with many trophies displayed in school. The popular one with a ton friends in no matter which year group. 

 

And of course, all the girls flocks by his side. He was not only popular with the girls, he was popular with males and even the staff members ranging to the cleaning ladies of the school. You can almost see him everywhere in school. In the mornings, on the field playing basketball before class. During lunch break, in the gym practicing in the school fencing team. After school, in the library half studying with the bunch of girls flocking him as usual. 

 

He was cool, laid-back, and overall, you cannot stress how much he fits the unapproachable shining popular star stereotype. 

 

Today, you were staying particularly late in school. You have volunteered to help out in a senior parents and teacher conference night to gain some community hour credit. Your main job was to escort parents to the teachers desks in the hall and show parents where they can get refreshments. Nothing hard. 

 

The hall was filled with parents and of course, students. You were taking a short toilet break when you see a woman (presumingly a parent) holding herself up by the wall and holding onto her back. Her face was clearly in pain and you approached her. 

 

**_“Excuse me, madam, are you alright?”_ **

 

**_“Hello, and yes, I am alright. I’d like to go to the nurse office if you can show me the way.”_ **

 

The woman smiled kindly and you hurriedly brought her to the nurse office. You told the school nurse about what happened and asked the woman if she should notify her child. 

 

**_“Yes, my son is in the hall upstairs. His name is Jackson Wang. Can you please call for him?”_ **

 

You went back up to the hall and spotted Jackson by the refreshment area. You quickly walked over and gathered the courage to talk to him. You weren’t scared of speaking or anything, heck, you were in the school's debate team. It’s just that you’ve never associate yourself with the popular people... on top, a senior.

 

**_“Excuse me, are you Jackson?”_ **

 

**_“You’ve got the right guy, whats up?”_ **

 

**_“Your mother is feeling unwell and she’s currently in the nurse room. She sent me to notify you.”_ **

 

You see his face go pale before he mumbled a thank you and dashed out of the hall. You resumed with your voluntary duty until the conference night ended. It was late and most students and parents left, so you assumed that Jackson and his mother has left too and maybe even left early due to Mrs. Wang’s condition. You and some other students and staff members stayed behind to clean up the trash, it was around 10 when everything was finally finished. 

 

When you walked out of the hall, you see Jackson leaning against the wall alone and once you come into his vision, he walked over to you. 

 

**_“Hey.”_ **

 

**_“Hi, uh, is your mother alright?”_ **

 

**_“Yeah, she is. I just wanted to say thank you for bringing her to the nurse office.”_ **

 

To your surprise he gently initiated a hug and you awkwardly patted his back a few times. 

 

**_“I cannot thank you enough, to be honest. My mom’s sick and thank goodness it wasn't so serious tonight. It could’ve been worse.”_ **

 

**_“It’s no problem at all, anyone would have done the same.”_ **

 

He shortly released you and flashed you a smile. 

 

**_“May I treat you to lunch tomorrow as thanks? I insist.”_ **

 

**_“If you insist, then, thank you in advance.”_ **

 

Jackson being the gentleman he is, also asked his father to drop you off to home as it was so late. 

  
Maybe not all popular stars are not approachable. 


	4. First Encounter with Jinyoung (Jr.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book Nerd AU

  1. Jinyoung (Book Nerd AU)



 

You are currently the owner of a small local rent-out-book store in Seoul. Since a young age you are a huge fan of any written texts and had collected a huge amount of books during your earlier years. They range from old fairy tales to the most difficult literature. Your collection of books was enough to fill your tiny shop and thus it carries some of the most rare and out-of-print books. 

 

Your shop was nearby the exits of the subway and a residential area, the renting book fee were also quite cheap and thus your little rent-out-book shop was quite popular. 

 

You leaned on the counter reading an old book with cup of tea in your other hand. It’s been a relatively quiet day due to the constant rain since the afternoon. The clock chimed quietly and it was nearly five in the afternoon. There weren't much people coming in to return or rent out books anyways and so you decided to close early. 

 

You started cleaning up your store slowly as there really weren't anything much to do besides dusting off the books. 

 

You were at the back of the store finishing up when you heard someone rushing into your store. You gasp to see a customer completely soaked and drenched in the rain. You quickly sat the man down and grabbed a towel from your locker. You let the man dry off himself as you poured him a hot cup of tea. 

 

**_“Thank you.”_ ** The man smiled as he sipped on the hot tea, still wrapped in your towel.

 

**_“No problem.”_ **

 

You glanced out the store window and realized that the rain was now angrily pouring down. There's no way of running to the subway station without getting soaked to core. The customer clearly did not bring an umbrella with him and neither did you since you lived so close.

 

**_“Excuse me?”_ **

 

You snapped out from dazing into the rain, and saw that the man was waving in front of your face.

 

**_“Yes?”_ **

 

**_“I read on your SNS blog that your shop carry this book called _______. Is it available?”_ **

 

**_“Yes it is, give me a second to fetch it.”_ **

 

You quickly got the book from the shelve before dusting it off and handing it to the man. 

 

**_“Is it alright if I stayed and read until the rain stops?”_ **

 

**_“Of course.”_ **

 

The man smiled and flipped the book open, you sat across the counter and continued your own book while waiting for the rain to die down a little. It was as if time stopped and the quiet store filled with the aroma of tea, the background noise of the rain and flipping pages. It was an extremely nice comfortable silence.

 

**_“Oh! The rain has stopped.”_ **

 

The man said as he broke your attention on the book. The both of you looked up to see the night sky now clear from clouds. You checked the clock and it was almost eight at night.

 

You stood up from your seat grabbing a piece of paper and pen.

 

**_“Please write down your name and contact information on this piece of paper. The renting duration for the book is 10 days. If you need to extend the rent date, you can just send me a message through my contact number.”_ **

 

The man smiled as he quickly jotted down his contact information. He then politely returned your towel and thanked you for the tea before leaving. You end up staying for a bit longer to hang up your towel and properly shutting down the store.

 

You glanced at the contact information paper before slipping it into your business journal. 

 

**_“Mr. Park Jinyoung…”_ **


End file.
